


Just Chi-lling

by liquid_dreams



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: A growing work about the jaunty adventures of my "totally human" monk, Sulfurasza. What a merry ride when the whole world wants you dead! At least she can count on her relatives. Right?! (WIP, ratings might change, pairings will be added)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ye it starts off kinda slow, but I have this issue where I always want to establish some background first *groan*

"Sulfurasza, attend me at once."

A dark skinned black haired human woman looked up from her tankard when the commanding tone of her father filled her head. The two women she'd been talking to, a dwarf and a night elf, paused their chatter to give her questioning looks. In reply, she smiled wryly. 

"Well, it's been nice talking to you. Now I gotta go, though. Break's over," she said.

"Aw, that's too bad," the dwarf replied.

"May we meet again," the night elf agreed.

She nodded at them before she made her way out of the shabby little Goblin tavern. As soon as she set foot on the hard rocky ground of Netherstorm she could tell where he was. The invisible aura of power guided her through the ramshackle little houses and towards a back alley where he'd set up shop. Various vials filled with colorful liquids glistened in the dim lights cast by gas lanters. The stall he tended to looked nothing special, built from leftover wood and planks. Before it stood a tall dark skinned man with ebon hair and an impressive moustache, her father. 

"You called?" She said as she stepped out of the shadows to face him.

Baron Sablemane, as he made himself known, turned his burning red eyes upon her. As always his threatening scowl did little to unsettle her. 

"You spend too much time with those mortal adventurers," he stated with a frown. 

"Don't be like that, dad. You've got mortal friends of your own," she pointed out with a little grin.

"Do not test my patience, young one. My affairs are not your business."

Sulfurasza bowed her head with a sigh. When he used that tone it was best not to argue. It was just so unfair! All her siblings were allowed to leave Cosmowrench except for her. The travelling mortals were her only source of news. The Goblins barely tolerated their presence here, only her father's generous bribes kept them from throwing them out. The Baron ran a hand over his beard and gave her a grave look. 

"Listen closely, child. There is something I have to tell you. Something of grave importance."

She perked up when he drew in a deep breath and sat down on a wooden stool. He'd rarely ever looked this worried. It made her worry in return. 

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"Ours is a life of struggle," he began. "Our hated enemy Gruul and his wretched sons have been slain. Yet there are many enemies that would see us dead, even in this remote world. Moreso after our greatfather's death."

She shivered. While she never met the ruler of the Black Dragonflight herself, having been born shortly before his death at the hands of mortal heroes, she'd heard plenty of stories. Her father was a child of the Destroyer, but she knew him to be a relatively levelheaded person. He rarely ever talked about Neltharion, or Deathwing as he was known these days. If he started with such a topic, it had to be serious indeed. She leaned against a wall and listened attentively. 

"I can't quite explain it... We're a long way from Azeroth. In my years here I have begun to see things more clearly," he said and gave her a heavy look. "Hence why you and your siblings were born. The Black Dragonflight might have been wiped from the face of Azeroth, but we endure. Free of the Destroyer's grasp."

Sulfurasza nodded with a serious expression. She knew all of this from the tales of the adventurers. The Dragon Queen Alexstrasza herself ordered their extinction. Some Lifebinder she was! She and her family had done nothing wrong here in Outland, yet they'd be hunted down and killed if they ever set foot on that other world. 

"I'll make myself clear: your mother and I decided to have this clutch because we wanted to build a life for us here. She and I both saw what our father didn't: if we continued down the path of hate and destruction it would only get us all killed. Hence why I chose to work with the mortals, rather than against them. You'd be well-advised to do the same."

"I understand, father." Sulfurasza replied. "Only I fear we've gotten off track. What did you call upon me for?"

Baron Sablemane gave her a half grin, which was a rare sight indeed. "You clearly got the irreverence from your mother. Very well. I called you here to give you the same warning I gave your siblings. After all, I see how you chafe against being kept grounded."

She ducked her head and glanced to the side. "You wanted to protect me. I know."

"Indeed," his tone softened slightly. "You're still young, child. It hasn't been four winters since you hatched."

"I know," she replied quickly. 

"You can hardly blame me for wanting to keep my clutch safe, after all the losses we suffered."

"I do not."

"Should you chose to start adventuring on your own," he began and lifted his hand to quell her before she could open her mouth. "Heed my warning, young one! Should you choose to go off on adventures of your own, be careful. I've told you a thousand times what a hostile land this is. While the Gronn are few in numbers now, they still pose a serious threat even to us adults. Hatchlings like yourself must be a thoudsand times more careful. A simple magical trap can be your downfall."

Sulfurasza nodded along eagerly, brimming with barely concealed excitement. Baron Sablemane lifted an eyebrow at the tufts of smoke that escaped from her nostils. 

"It's of crucial importance that you never let your disguise slip," he admonished her harshly. 

She paled and nodded quickly at his glare. "Sorry!"

"Sorry won't get you out of a sticky situation. You must always, ALWAYS have a plausible excuse at the ready. Better yet, master your self-restraint. Some mortals are more perceptive than others. Their hatred of our kind is still strong after the suffering our father inflicted upon their world. Not to mention the other Dragonflights. They will know you for what you are, even if you disguise yourself. You must avoid them at any cost, do you understand?"

She noddded quickly. Despite her excitement she understood what he was saying. Even adult dragons couldn't hide what they were from each other, so there was no way a hatchling was going to go unnoticed. She'd rather not get herself killed before she even grew into a drake. 

"So you're saying I'm allowed to go to Azeroth?" She clarified cautiously, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"I'd rather you start your journey in familiar lands, but I can hardly keep you here. I noticed how you hang on the lips of those mortals in the inn when they talk about their homeworld. Just.. Promise me you'll not get yourself killed. It would break your mother's heart to lose more of her children."

Sulfurasza grinned broadly. "Dear father, I believe you underestimate me. Nonetheless I shall promise! Perhaps I will even surprise you!"

He rolled his glowing red eyes and began to rummage in the pockets of his robes. He withdrew an embroidered black pouch and handed it to her. 

"To get you started. Buy yourself some gear for your mortal form. It would be best if you adopted some trade as well. It will allow you to blend in better," he said and made a gesture at his stand. 

She had of course no intention to set up shop and pretend to be a craftswoman. No, she was thirsty for adventure. She pocketed the pouch with a broad grin and bowed to her father. 

"Many thanks," she said. "When next we meet I shall repay you a thousandfold!"

That made the baron let out a burst of deep raspy laughter. "Let's see you try to fly with a sack full of gold in your clutches, tiny one!"

She straightened and grinned back at him, feeling much lighter than she had in weeks. This was going to be good, she just knew it!


	2. Chapter 2

The money that her father had given her went straight into a set of good leather armor and a pair of exquisite blades. Sulfurasza may be a hatchling, but she was far from helpless. Her father had made sure that all of her clutch learned how to fight first things first. Most of her siblings preferred to use their fire breath or, accordingly in their mortal forms, fire magic. Not her, though. She found that going hand to hand with her enemies was far more rewarding. Or blade to blade as they were not for show, much to many a wanna-be pickpocket's misfortune. It hadn't been an exaggeration that many mortals could spot if something about her appearance was off somehow. It kept her on her toes while she travelled and forced her to make sure she never lingered anywhere for too long. It also meant that she had to travel alone, which was kind of a bummer. Despite her father's often scathing comments about the "lesser races", she found that they were fascinating. There were just as many good kind people as there were lowlifes and scumbags. Despite their fragile bodies and short lifespans they often managed to accomplish amazing things and she was eager to study them. After a while she'd built somewhat of a reputation of her own and people began to come to her with job offers. Mostly fetch and grab quests, sometimes trickier business. 

Like that time a noblewoman's lover had run off with her family jewels and she tasked her with retrieving them. Sulfurasza tracked the wayward lover to Stormwind Harbor and then it looked like that was it for a while, until a soldier mentioned the airship that had left for Pandaria around the time the man went missing. So she waited for the next opportunity and travelled to the mysterious continent. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. Lush green forests and scorched steppes, and everyhwere this strange energy. Eventually she ended up travelling to a monastery where the bear-men taught her about chi. It was a sort of energy that every living being possessed, apparently. To use it one had to find one's inner balance. This was a completely foreign concept to her. Fascinated, she watched the monks train until she eventually began to study their combat style. Being a dragon naturally entailed enormous strenght and energy, which after a couple months she managed to bend to her will. The bear men were amazed by her progress and unnatural strenght, so much that they offered to train her further. It became quickly obvious that she was stronger than any of their other students, so strong in fact that after a mere year of training she could easily beat her masters. When the time came she thanked them for everything they taught her and bid them farewell. As recompense for their training she left them with the precious jewels she'd retrieved from the man she tracked down. 

Now while adventuring and making copious amounts of gold were certainly her top priorities, she also endeavourerd to learn as much about her kind as possible. Her father had told her much of the history of the dragonflights, but as he hadn't set foot on Azeroth in many years his stories were somewhat outdated. She was curious if there were truly no black dragons left and traveled everywhere where her kind was known to live. The Shadow Highlands were her first destination, but once she arrived, she noticed that much to her dismay the land was crawling with hostile humanoids. Strange ashen skinned orcs had set up camp and what they did to her kind was utterly disgusting. They butchered them like common animals and boasted about breaking them.  
The other half of the land belonged to the red dragonflight and she made sure to avoid them completely.  
The obsidian forest was once the home of black dragons, but when she arrived there it was uninhabited. The silence was deafening as she carefully made her way through black charred trees and jagged rocks towards a large lair. It was empty as well, filled by a sort of melancholy air. A few skeletons and broken eggshells were all that remained of its former inhabitants. Once she made her way outside again she spotted a large red wyrm patrolling the sky above and hid in the shadows of a few jagged rocks. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she looked for an escape. Thankfully it flew off after a while. Now it was either possible that that was a routine patrol, or.. Sulfurasza swallowed. Why would they routinely patrol an area they knew to be deserted? She cowered down and scanned her surroundings. Someone must have given her away. It was frightening that she'd been spotted without noticing it. Even more that word had reached the red flight. High time to get out of this corner of the world, then. She was skittish and jumpy the entire time until she managed to escape the highlands, making even more sure that her disguise was flawless. 

Once back in Stormwind she decided to travel to Kalimdor after checking into her favorite inn and finding that her usual room had been searched. Everything looked to be in order, but she could sense traces of a foreign energy lingering on her things.  
When she sat at a table and ordered a tankard of ale, as her time with the Pandaren had introduced her to the joys of brews, it took only half an hour until she felt she was being watched. She'd expected as much and sipped at her beer as she subtly surveyed her surroundings. Sure enough, when her eyes landed on a human female clad in black leather sitting in the corner by herself she felt triumphant. The woman averted her eyes and tried hard to look inconspicious, but she could sense that she was the one who'd gone through her things. Sulfurasza smiled grimly to herself. She could sense that there were larger powers at work here. People were onto her, which was an unpleasant sensation she'd grown accustomed to since her stint in the Twilight Highlands. Instead of freezing and letting fear creep into her heart, she started making plans now. The human must have realized she'd been found out. Sulfurasza waved a barmaid over and paid for her drink. She kept an eye on the suspicious woman as she made her way through the crowd and out of the tavern. No sense in taking anything with her. She headed straight for the docks and took as many detours as she knew. A boat headed for Kalimdor laid ready to depart and normally she'd have to purchase a tricket in advance, but the right amount of money opened many doors. She sat at the railing and watched the stairs leading down from the cathedral square. Sure enough, a tiny dark figure hurried towards the docks. Sulfurasza made sure she was being seen as the deckhands threw the tows off the ship and pulled up the anchors. The dark figure headed straight for her ship. She smiled and walked below deck. 

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Whoa, what a crazy bitch!"

Shouts from above alerted her to the presence she felt entering the ship. It wasn't per se magical, just strongly touched by magic. Sulfurasza kept walking deeper into the bowels of the ship until she came upon the deck where they stored their cannons. Each of the metal constructs was resting before a wooden hatch. She did so carefully and smirked when she sensed the presence coming closer.  
When the human woman came downstairs she'd already turned into her hatchling form and flown out of the hatch, which swung shut behind her. Sulfurasza crowed in triumph as she watched the ship sail out of the harbor, taking her pursuer with it. Then she quickly flew over to the ship headed for Teldrassil, home of the night elves. Making sure no one saw her this time, she flew in through a hatch and transformed back in her human shape. The gnome bartender made big eyes when she left his pantry, but a few gold coins silenced him. It wasn't an optimal solution, now she and the woman were both headed for the same continent. At least for different ends. There would be plenty of opportunities to hide, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed already, but I'm playing it loose and fast with the timeline here.


End file.
